


Unexpected Consequences

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panty Removal Recommended...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond comes back from a mission with rather more than he or M bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [fuckyeahdench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdench/gifts).



> I've also been instructed that along with the Panty Removal warning, that I should suggest having an Ice Bath ready and waiting. *G*
> 
> :)

Olivia took a sip of her tea, and watched James carefully as he gave his report from the mission he, and another agent, had just finished.

He’d returned just that morning, and in the hours that had followed, Olivia had noticed that something was off with the normally laid back agent. James had been staring at her from the moment he’d entered her office, and yet at the same time he seemed distracted… almost agitated, his fingers drumming non-stop on his thigh since he sat down.

“007? Are you all right?” she asked once he’d finished speaking.

As if startled, James shook his head, and met M’s eyes. “What?”

“Are you all right?” Olivia repeated her question. “You’ve been distracted from the moment you walked in here. Did something happen on the mission you’re not telling me.”

“Oh… uhm… yeah… I’m fine, M.” James gave her a quick smile. “Just tired I guess.”

“Are you certain?” She put her cup down, and leaned forward. “You look a little flushed.”

James scrubbed his hand over his face. “Yeah, I’m fine. Guess I’m just more tired than I thought.”

Olivia gave him a look, then sat back in her chair. “All right. I want you to report to medical, and once they’ve cleared you, go home and get some rest,” she told him, knowing full well he would ignore the order, and would simply go home.

Bond nodded slowly, then frowned.

“Was there something else, 007?”

“Billings was drugged.”

“You didn’t mention anything about that earlier.”

“I just remembered.”

“Did you see it happen?”

“No, but he began to act strangely, and then in spite of orders not to, he left the target area.”

Olivia frowned. “Are you certain about this, 007?”

“Certain no, but I think it’s possible, yes, ma’am.” James replied. “When I was finally able to leave, I found Billings in his room with one of the women who we both figured were connected to our target.” The frown on his face deepened. “He was in bed with the woman, but he seemed disoriented, almost as if he didn’t know where he was.”

“Any chance he was simply intoxicated?” Olivia asked.

James shook his head. “I thought so at first also, but when the woman began asking him very pointed questions about what he was doing here, and who he worked for, and when he started answering her, it occurred to me that he’d probably been drugged.”

“A sex drug?” Tanner suggested.

“Sounds like it,” Olivia agreed, then turned her attention back to Bond. “What did you do?”

“I…incapacitated the woman, then got Billings out of there.”

Olivia regarded Bond thoughtfully. The flush on his face had deepened, and he’d begun to sweat. “Bond, could you have been drugged as well?”

“Possibly,” he answered. “But if I had, wouldn’t it make more sense for me to have gone off with the woman who’d been chatting me up?”

Olivia nodded. That certainly made sense, however, James condition seemed to indicate otherwise. “Let’s be certain shall we?” She stood, and moved around her desk to stand before the two men. “Tanner, please alert medical I am on my way down with 007. Also, please find Billings, and have him brought to medical as well.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tanner replied, as he got to his feet, then left her office.

“Can you make it down on your own, 007?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” James nodded, and climbed wearily to his feet.

She hurried to his side when he swayed in place, and grasped his arm to steady him. “Are you sure, James?” she asked softly, and placed her hand on his chest. The rapid pounding of his heart beneath her palm worried her.

Bond covered her hand with his, then patted it gently. “Yes, M. I’m just tired.”

“No, James.” Olivia shook her head. “I think you were drugged. Whether or not with the same drug as Billings will be for medical to determine.” She gently squeezed his arm, then released him, and walked out of her office.

Bond followed.

**~007~007~007~**

Olivia closed her eyes, and rested her head against the back of the seat as the car moved along the quiet city streets.

It had been a very long day, and all she wanted now was to go home, soak in the bath for a while, then crawl into bed.

The doctor had determined that Bond had been drugged with the same drug as Billings, but he had been unable to explain why it was not affecting her agent in the same way.

Her mobile rang, startling her in the silence of the car.

She pulled the phone from her pocket, and answered it. “Yes?”

_“M.”_

“Bond?”

_“M… I need to see you.”_

“007, where are you?”

_“Home. M… please.”_

Olivia frowned. “All right, James. I’ll be there shortly.”

She ended the call, and instructed her driver to take her to Bond’s flat, then placed a call to MI6.

“Doctor Morgan,” Olivia began without preamble once her call was put through to medical. “Why was Bond released? I thought I made it clear that I wanted him kept in medical for observation.”

_“Ma’am? Bond is asleep in his room.”_

Olivia sighed, and shook her head, and unable to help the small smile that graced her lips. Bond was trained to slip in and out of places. 

“I have it on good authority that Bond is no longer in his room, Doctor.” she told him.

There was a long pause, followed by muffled cursing. _“Uhm, ma’am… it appears 007 is no longer in medical.”_

“You don’t say, Doctor.” Olivia remarked dryly. “How was he when you last checked on him?”

 _“Better actually. His symptoms eased an hour after you left,”_ Morgan replied. 

“Thank you, Doctor.”

_“Ma’am, should I send a team to pick him up, and bring him back?”_

“No, Doctor. That won’t be necessary,” she told him, then hung up. She made a mental note to have Tanner look into tightening their internal security.

**~007~007~007~**

Olivia watched the car drive off, then quietly let herself into Bond’s flat. Slipping her lock-picking tools back inside her purse, she locked the door behind her, then cautiously made her way down the dimly lit hallway.

She paused when she came to two doorways. To her right was the kitchen, to her left his living room. She moved into the dark room, “James?” she called out softly.

Receiving no answer, Olivia sighed, and realized that James was in his bedroom. She dropped her purse onto the nearby chair, then removed her blazer and draped it over the back of the chair, before stepping back into the hallway, and making her way toward the closed door at the end of the hall.

She quietly opened the door, and stepped into his bedroom.

The room was dark, save for a low lit lamp on his night table, and Olivia could just make out James shifting restlessly in his bed. She quickly crossed the room, and swallowed hard when she reached the side of the bed.

Except for the brief corner of the sheet across his hips, James was completely naked, and in spite of herself, Olivia felt a rush of arousal at the sight of his more than obvious erection tenting the dark sheet.

She shook her head.

Now was not the time to indulge in foolish fantasies about her favourite agent. He was in obvious pain from the drug, and she needed to focus on helping him.

She took a deep, calming breath before she carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

“James,” she spoke softly as she reached out to lay her hand on his forehead, hissing at the heat emanating from his skin. “Christ, James, you’re burning up,” she murmured, sliding her hand down to cup his cheek.

“…M…” James called out in a tortured voice, turning his face into her hand. “Mmnnttchoo.”

“Shh…” Olivia whispered, smoothing his hair back over his head. “I’m here, James. I’m going to take care of you…”

James’ eyes snapped open.

Before Olivia could say or do anything else, James’ hand shot up to grasp the back of her head, and he pulled her down to him, his mouth catching hers in a hungry kiss.

Suddenly Olivia felt her world spin, and she found herself on her back on the bed with James’ body pressing hers firmly into the mattress. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, and she moaned when his tongue pushed past her lips to deepen the kiss. She felt him tug the sheet out from between them as he settled his hips between her thighs, pushing her skirt up out of his way, then began to thrust against her.

“James…” Olivia groaned into his mouth. The arousal she’d felt just minutes before surged to life at the feeling of his hard cock rubbing her sex through the silk of her knickers.

His tongue plundered her mouth as he continued to thrust against her, kissing her as if his life depended on it, and with the drug coursing through his system, Olivia realized that could very well be the case.

He moaned ceaselessly against her lips, until she felt his body tense against hers. He pulled his mouth from hers, and looked down at her, panting softly.

Through the haze of desire in his eyes, Olivia could detect the tiniest amount of fear. She realized that behind the madness of the drug, James was aware of what he was doing, and he was afraid.

“M… please… I…” He shook his head even as he continued to rut against her.

Olivia knew there was only one choice she could make. She slipped her hand into his hair, pulled his mouth to hers, and kissed him hard. “Come for me, James…” Olivia murmured against his lips.

James groaned, and slid his arms beneath her to clutch her shoulders. He broke off the kiss, and buried his face in her neck, as he began to thrust harder, and faster against her. Olivia curled one of her legs around his, lifting her hips into his as she moaned encouragements in his ear.

He came with a hoarse cry seconds later, his cum soaking her knickers, then collapsed against her. Olivia wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly as his chest heaved, moaning softly as he continued to rock against her.

When his body finally calmed, and he stopped moving, Olivia pushed at his shoulders until he rolled off her to lie on his back beside her. She lay there for several moments to catch her breath, the sticky mess between her legs becoming uncomfortable as it cooled without the warmth of his body.

She sat up slowly, and glanced down at James. His eyes were closed, and he shifted restlessly on the bed. She moved to get out of the bed, but his hand on her arm stopped her.

“Don’t…”

“I’ll be right back,” Olivia reassured him, then eased her arm from his grip, and slipped out of the bed. She reached out to pull the sheet up to cover him.

“M…”

“I’ll be right back, James.” she repeated, then made her way to his bathroom, holding her skirt up at her waist.

Turning on the light, she closed the door, then leaned back against it, and closed her eyes for a moment. After taking several deep breaths, Olivia opened her eyes, then carefully removed her knickers, letting her skirt fall back into place. She glanced down at the messy silk underwear, then tossed the garment into the waste basket.

She wouldn’t be wearing that pair again.

Olivia stepped over to the sink, and leaned against it as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened at the sight, her tongue darting out to moisten her kiss-swollen lips, as she reached up to pat down her tousled hair.

“M! M, please!”

Olivia glanced in the direction of the bedroom at James’ ragged call of her name.

She looked at her reflection again, then after a moment of internal debate, she opened his medicine cabinet. Spotting the familiar blue tube she was hoping for, Olivia made her decision.

**~007~007~007~**

Olivia stepped out of James’ bathroom, wrapped tightly in his robe, which had been hanging on the bathroom door, then walked slowly across the room to stand beside the bed.

She let her eyes roam over him as he shifted fitfully beneath the sheet. From the look of him, the drug was still very present in his system.

As if sensing her eyes on him, James’ hips lifted off the bed, and he moaned her name, his hands pushing at the sheet covering his heated body. Olivia swallowed hard as she stared down at him, wondering if perhaps she should simply call Six, and have Bond brought back in.

Olivia shook her head, her gut telling her that they would not be able to help him. For some reason the drug was affecting him differently than it had Billings.

She dropped her robe, and quickly climbed beneath the sheet to lie beside James, rolling onto her side to face him, but trying not to touch him just yet. A few moments later, his ragged breathing, and soft moaning sounding in her ears, Olivia took a deep breath, then slowly inched closer, calling his name softly.

James turned his head towards her, his eyes opening to meet hers. “M…?”

“Yes… I’m here, James.” Olivia responded, shifting even closer, and reached out to lay her hand on his lower abdomen; her fingers just brushing the tip of his erection before stroking up his chest to cup his cheek as she leaned closer, and brushed her lips against his.

James groaned her name, and before Olivia realized what was happening, he reached out and pulled her body on top of his. He slipped his fingers into her hair as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Olivia moaned as his tongue pressed for entrance, sweeping past her lips to plunder her mouth, tangling and mating with hers. She responded to his hungry kiss, her hands sliding up his chest to clutch at his shoulders, moaning into James’ mouth as his hands trailed down her sides to grasp her hips, lifting his to rub his erection against her soft belly.

Her world tilted as James flipped them over, pressing her back against the mattress. Her legs immediately parted, creating a cradle between her thighs for his hips, which were already thrusting against her, grinding his erection against her curls.

Their mouths remained locked together in a frenzied kiss, James’ hands sweeping down to fondle her breasts, teasing the tender peaks into hard, aching points. He broke off the kiss, and trailed his mouth down over her collarbone to capture a rosy nipple in his mouth, sucking hard on the dusky tip.

Olivia moaned, arching beneath him to push more of her breast into his hot mouth, wrapping a leg around James’ upper thigh while he continued to rub his cock against her sex.

She whimpered when James released her breast, then pushed himself up on his arms above her. Olivia gasped at the wild look in James’ eyes, his need so strong that the blue of his eyes was almost completely obscured by the dilation of his pupils.

James held himself up on one arm, and slipped the other between their bodies to take hold of his cock, and position it at her waiting entrance. Olivia inhaled sharply as James pressed forward, easing the head of his prick inside her.

Suddenly she cried out as James drove himself into her, sheathing his whole length within her body in one stroke. 

“Oh Christ, James!” Olivia gasped, very thankful she’d found the lube in his bathroom, and had prepared herself. She could feel her inner walls quivering around his cock, as her body sought to accommodate his girth.

A low growl sounded from deep in James’ throat as he immediately began to thrust heavily, moving in and out of her with a single-minded purpose.

Olivia’s hands grasped at James’ hips as he drove himself inside her, groaning her name with each stroke of his cock into her willing body. She could feel his body growing tighter, and knew he was close to release. 

Suddenly, James shouted her name, and Olivia felt his hips jerk against hers as he came, his cum splashing hotly against her womb. Seconds later, Olivia wrapped her arms around his back as he dropped against her, burying his face in her neck as he continued to tremble, and rock his hips against her as he had earlier.

Olivia, her body humming with arousal, trailed her hands up and down his back as she willed her body to calm down from the edge James’ sudden release had left her teetering on. She’d known James would come quickly again, the drug in his system arousing him so wildly, guaranteed that, but she really hadn’t thought she would come so close to orgasm herself in so short a time.

James stirred in her arms, but instead of rolling off her as she thought he might, Olivia was surprised when he nestled further into her embrace. She could feel his warm breath against her skin as he continued to pant, then moaned softly when his lips began moving against her neck.

‘He’s still hard…’ Olivia thought, feeling his cock grow even harder within her as she shifted beneath him, his lips nipping at her skin, moving up to cover her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. ‘I definitely don’t think once is going to be enough…’

“M…” James murmured against her lips. “M… need you again…” He thrust his hips against her, eliciting a deep moan from the white-haired woman under him. “…please…”

“Yes, James…” Olivia moaned, sliding her hands up his back to clutch at his shoulders, one hand tangling in his hair to pull his mouth back to hers, kissing him ravenously. 

She wanted him. 

Wanted him badly.

The fact that she was his boss, and shouldn’t be doing this no longer seemed important. James needed her, and there was nothing she would not do for him; her feelings for him were too deep.

“Oh… yes…” she moaned, James’ mouth on her breast pulling her attention back completely to him. Olivia arched into him as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, his hand coming up to cover her other breast, his fingers pulling and teasing the taut peak. “…James…”

James moaned her name against her breast, then surprised Olivia by flipping them over so that she was lying on top of him. His lips sought hers, and she moaned into his mouth as he reached down to cup her arse, holding her tight against him.

As they continued to kiss fervently, Olivia slowly drew her legs up, bending them at his sides while ensuring his cock remained buried inside her. With her hands on his chest, Olivia broke off the kiss, then sat up on him. 

“Mmm…” she moaned, as the change in position allowed her to sink down on him, taking him deeper inside her. “Oh, James…”

“M…” James groaned her name, reaching up to cup her breasts. “You are so… beautiful.” He circled her nipples with his thumbs. “So beautiful.”

Olivia gazed down at him through lidded eyes, noting that his eyes were clouded with unquenched desire, the same wild look still present in his sapphire depths as he stared up at her, the heat of his eyes searing her with their intensity. Olivia pulled in a sharp breath, feeling an answering heat suffuse her entire being.

“James…” Olivia’s voice was low and husky, filled with need as she rocked her hips slowly against him.

“Yes, M… ride me…” James urged her, his hands gripping her hips as he thrust up into her. “…please… need to see… watch you… fuck, M… please…”

Olivia nodded, circling her hips against him, her movements growing more pronounced with each passing moment as she began to raise and lower herself onto his rigid cock. A deep groan of pleasure sounded from Olivia’s throat with every press of James’s length inside her. 

“That’s it…” James groaned, the feeling of his erection sliding in and out of Olivia’s wet heat overloading his already highly stimulated senses. He could feel his body starting to tighten, his release growing closer as he watched her move above him; her breasts bouncing with every thrust of her hips onto him and in that moment, James knew that he wanted, and needed, to see her come with him.

“Oh… James!” Olivia cried out at the sudden shock of sensations that shot through her body as James’ fingers began circling her clit. In response to his almost frantic manipulation of her swollen flesh, Olivia began to move faster on him, her hips lifting, and descending as James thrust up inside her. “I… oh, God… yes…”

James continued to tease her clit, watching Olivia’s face as her release built up within her. Her eyes closed, and her head fell back as she panted for breath, his name a continuous gasp on her lips as she rode him hard, grinding herself against his fingers.

“Oh God… James!” Olivia cried out suddenly, her body shuddering violently with the force of her orgasm before collapsing heavily onto James’ chest.

James wrapped his arms around her, and thrust up into her once… twice more before the spasmodic clenching of Olivia’s pussy around his throbbing prick was his undoing, and he came, his seed jetting out of him in a hot wash inside her body.

“Are you okay?” James whispered against her ear as another tremor shook their bodies.

“Mmm…” Olivia nestled into his embrace. “I am very okay…”

James chuckled, trailing his hands up and down the damp skin of her back.

A short while later, Olivia shifted and slid off him to stretch out on her stomach on the bed, cradling her head on her arms facing him. She smiled as she watched his eyes close, and listened to his breathing slow, then even out.

Olivia lifted her head to glance at the clock on the night table, noting that an hour and a half had already passed since she’d been in James’ room.

‘Just a small snooze,’ she told herself, settling her head back down on her arms. ‘Then I’ll go…’

She was just starting to doze off when James rolled over, and snuggled up against her, one of his arms slipping around her, resting on her back and clutching her side.

Olivia smiled.

**~007~007~007~**

The sensation of lips on her skin woke Olivia, and she slowly opened her eyes to see James kneeling beside her, leaning over her.

“James… what are you…?” Olivia tilted her head back slightly to look at him.

“What does it feel like?” James replied, moving his lips slowly down along her spine, his tongue darting out to taste her skin.

“You can’t… mmm… you can’t be… ready again already…” She glanced at the clock to see that only twenty minutes had passed. “Ooh….”

“Not just yet…” James murmured against her skin. “But very cl… I don’t believe it!”

“What?” Olivia as James suddenly shifted, moving so that he was straddling her thighs. “Oh…” She nodded knowingly when she felt his fingers at the bottom of her left shoulder blade. 

“A tattoo… I would never have… when did you…” James stared at the tiny image, gently caressing it with his fingertips. “A gun…”

Olivia closed her eyes, moaning softly when she felt him lean down, and trace the tattoo with his tongue; feeling his semi-erect shaft twitch against her rear as he continued to kiss the design.

“A tattoo…” James murmured with approval, resuming his trek down her body, trailing his tongue down the line of her spine even as the fingers on his left hand continued to trace and circle the delicate artwork. “I like it…” He darted his tongue out against the base of her spine. “It’s incredibly sexy…”

“Ooh…” 

James smiled at her sharp intake of breath, and focused his attention back to raining soft kisses over the smooth cheeks of her rear, nipping the tender flesh lightly.

“M…” he murmured. “M, hand me the pillow.”

“Why…” she asked as she pushed it down to him.

“Lift,” was all James said, as he gently slapped her hip, then slipped a hand beneath her, and urged her up. He placed the pillow under her, raising her bottom into the air.

“…Oh…” Olivia gasped at the feel of James’ tongue running down the line of her arse, then moaned when he grasped both cheeks in his hands, squeezing them for a moment before slipping his thumbs down to open her sex.

“James!” she cried out when she felt his tongue stab into her swollen pussy. “Oh… yes…”

James smiled, one hand sliding down between her legs, his fingers finding, and caressing her clit, causing her to arch off the bed, trying to push herself back against him. He increased the pressure, and speed of his fingers when he felt her inner muscles starting to spasm around his stroking tongue.

“JAMES!”

James pressed his mouth harder against Olivia, lapping at her juices as her orgasm rushed through her. When her body relaxed back against the bed, James pressed one last loving kiss against her wet flesh, then began to lick and nip his way back up her still shuddering body.

Reaching her shoulder blade, he paused once again to run his fingers over the tiny gun etched into her skin. “I still can’t believe…” he whispered huskily, leaning down to trace the image with his tongue. 

James settled his knees between her legs, forcing her thighs to spread wider as he covered her body with his, pressing his chest against her back as he continued to focus on the tattoo.

Olivia squirmed under him, circling her arse up against his fully erect cock. “James… James, please…” she begged softly, trying to turn beneath him. “I want you…”

James pulled his mouth away from her shoulder blade, and moved it to her ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth. “I want you too…”

“Then let me turn…”

“No, no, no…” James murmured against her ear as he shifted closer, rubbing his erection against her rear. “I want… need to see…” His fingers found, and caressed her tattoo again.

Olivia shook her head, fidgeting beneath him. “James… I don’t…”

“Oh no, M…” James kissed her ear. “Not like that… I would never violate you in that manner.”

“Then…?”

James levered his hips up from hers, and reached between them to grasp his prick, flexing it away from his body as he settled back against her, nudging the broad head of his cock through her slick sex, seeking entrance.

“Oh… fuck…” Olivia moaned deeply, as James slowly pushed himself inside her snug pussy, the position of their bodies making her extremely tight against his incursion. “J… James… oh yes…”

James closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he continued to slide inside her, groaning her name once he was completely sheathed within her welcoming warmth. “Christ, you feel so good.”

“So do you…”

“…tight… oh God, M…” James thrust gently against her, moaning at the exquisite sensations of her quivering flesh around his cock. “You’re so… ti…”

Olivia cried out softly, and clenched her inner muscles around James’ shaft as he slowly pulled out of her until just the head of his prick remained inside. “James… ooh… yes!” she moaned loudly, as he slowly pushed back inside her until the tip brushed her womb. “Oh… God… please…”

James repeated his slow withdrawal and entry several times, each time holding himself out of her for longer periods of time, driving them both crazy with need.

“James… please…” Olivia called out to him as he held himself just inside her, pushing up and back against him, trying to draw him back within her. “Please…”

James gripped Olivia’s hips tightly, resisting the lure of her quaking sex, fighting the temptation to simply slam his cock back inside her over and over until they were both screaming out in pleasure.

“Ja… ooohyess…” Olivia hissed as James, inch by inch, sank back into her.

James pressed his chest against her back, embedding himself deep inside the tight, pulsing warmth of her pussy, and nuzzled her ear with his lips before moving down to once again love her tattoo with his mouth and tongue.

“I want to stay buried inside you…” James murmured into her shoulder blade as he gently thrust against her.

Olivia moaned at the gentle movement, and the feeling of his tongue licking at the miniature gun on her back. Her eyes closed, and she concentrated on James, and his presence within and around her body. The pleasure coursing through her body more intense than any she had experienced before.

They remained that way for several minutes, James moving his hips leisurely against Olivia as he continued to lick and nibble at her tattoo, once again totally enthralled with the delicate design.

“I still can’t believe…” he murmured against her skin, bringing his hand up to trace the image with his fingers. “You of all people…”

Olivia moaned softly, enjoying the gentle sensations steadily moving throughout her body with his slow, constant thrusts, but it wasn’t enough. “James…” she moaned, shifting and pressing her arse against him while squeezing her inner muscles around him. “…James… please… I need…”

James kissed his way up to her ear, whispering huskily, “What do you want, M?”

“You…” Olivia moaned as James pushed his hips harder against her, then cried out his name when she felt his left hand slide beneath her body, his fingers making electric contact with her clit. “Ooh…”

“Is this what you want?” James rubbed his fingers over the sensitive nub, punctuating the caress with a thrust of his hips. “Do you want me to touch you, M?”

“Yes…”

“Do you want me to…” He pulled out, then sank back inside her again. “Fuck you?”

“Yes… James!”

“Do you want me to make you come, M?” James shifted against her, his fingers circling more firmly over her clit. “Is that what you want?”

“Oh God… yes, James… please…” Olivia answered, her voice deep with longing.

James grinned, pulling her earlobe between his teeth. “I will make you come… so hard…” he promised in a deep voice. “We’re both going to come so hard!”

“James…” Olivia sobbed his name when he pulled his fingers away from her sex, resting his hand on her belly. “Please… fuck me, James!”

James kissed her ear as he placed his right hand on the bed beside her. “Push up,” he commanded as he tightened his arm around her, pulling her with him as he shifted up onto his knees, taking care to keep her tight against him, and his cock still buried deep inside her.

Olivia moved with him, settling onto her knees and propping herself up on her elbows in front of him. She reached back, grabbed his wrist, and guided his hand back between her legs. “Touch me…”

At her urging, James’ fingers began to once again stoke Olivia’s clit. “Like this?”

“Mmm… oh yes! Just like that…” Olivia replied in a breathless voice, as the pressure of his fingers sent fissures of pleasure shooting through her. She rocked back against him; pulling him deeper inside her tight pussy. “James!”

“What do you want, M?” James repeated his earlier question, slowly pulling himself almost completely out of her but continuing to manipulate the tiny knot of nerves nestled in her white curls.

“You… only… oh Christ… only you…” Olivia moaned in reply. “James… please…”

James pressed back inside her, a feral smile gracing his lips at her hissed, “Oohyesss…”

Olivia felt him lean over her, his breath hot against her ear. “I’m going to make you come now…” She whimpered as he nipped her earlobe, his fingers pressing harder against her clit. “I’m going to make you scream…”

With those words, James dropped a kiss to her tattoo before straightening up, and starting to thrust heavily into her.

“Ooh… oh yes, James…” Olivia pushed herself back against him, rocking her body in time with the plunging of his cock inside her, feeling the swells of ecstasy radiate throughout her body from where James’ fingers danced over her swollen flesh. “So…”

The sensations soon overwhelmed her, and Olivia lowered her upper body to the bed, grabbing and burying her face in James’ pillow as she began to keen; his name a mantra on her lips that steadily grew louder with each plunge of James’ cock inside her hot, throbbing pussy, combined with the constant circling of his fingers on her clit.

“James! James… oh God… going to… going to come…” She turned her face from the pillow to tell him. “Oh please… please, James…”

“Yes, M…” James groaned, the hand on her hip sliding up her sweaty back to grasp her shoulder as he increased the force of his thrusts, the fingers on her clit matching his pace. “Come for me… I’ll be coming with you…”

“Ohgodohgodohgod… oooohh…” Olivia’s voice caught in her throat as she suddenly rammed back against him, rotating her hips wildly as her orgasm rushed over her. “Yes… oh yes… JAMES!”

James groaned as he drove himself into her, the clutch and pull of her inner walls around his still thrusting cock too strong to ignore as he yelled out her name, following her into the well of orgasmic bliss.

Olivia moaned as James collapsed on top of her, forcing her down onto the mattress, his body convulsing violently from the force of his orgasm. She could feel him panting against her neck, repeating her name over and over as he continued to shake.

After several minutes, his weight began to be too much, and Olivia shifted beneath him. “James,” she spoke softly. “I can’t breathe.”

James nodded against her, and rolled them over onto their right sides, taking care to keep his cock firmly seated within her warm sex.

“James?”

“I want to sleep like this…” He thrust gently against her, his left hand still buried between her legs.

Olivia turned her head back to look at him, and felt her heart start to beat faster. The wild look in his eyes was still present. Not as intense as before, but still there.

“You… are incredible,” James told her, leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. “And you feel so good…” His right arm moved beneath her, and he cupped her breast in his large hand, squeezing the generous mound. “Please… I want to sleep with you… inside you… around you…”

Olivia inhaled sharply at the need she heard in his voice, and was helpless to deny him. “Yes…”

James’ mouth on hers cut her off. After several tongue-tangling minutes, James broke off the kiss, moving his lips to her shoulder. He pressed several kisses to the etching, then laid his head on the pillow, burying his face in her tousled white hair. 

Olivia shifted, settling herself in his arms. ‘Only until he falls asleep,’ she told herself. ‘I will only doze till then.’

“Relax, M…” James murmured into her hair. “Sleep…”

Olivia willed herself to relax, even as her mind wandered over the rest of her plan for dealing with James’… predicament. She wondered if she were truly doing what was best for him, or simply taking advantage of the situation to fulfill a long-held fantasy.

“…Sleep…” 

James’ lips against her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts, and she nodded, relaxing back into his embrace.

‘Just a few minutes…’

**~007~007~007~**

Olivia’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and she glanced around the room trying to determine where she was. The feel of strong arms tightening, and pulling her back against an equally strong chest cleared the fog in her brain.

She was in James’ bed, Olivia realized, as he shifted behind her, his hips thrusting gently against her arse. She glanced at the clock, noting that she’d been asleep for almost three hours, and moaned softly. ‘I fell asleep.’

Olivia closed her eyes, still struggling internally with what had happened between them, and what she was considering doing. Being honest with her herself, Olivia knew that more than anything, she wanted to simply close her eyes, nestle deeper into James’ arms, and never leave. 

But that could not happen, and Olivia knew it.

She was his boss. He was her agent. They both had a duty to Queen and country.

She was also old enough to be his mother, Olivia told herself, and she could not honestly believe that James would want her if not drugged with an aphrodisiac.

The man in question shifted behind her, the hand on her stomach gliding down to rest at the nest of white curls between her legs, his fingers absently twirling about, and playing with the soft hair.

Olivia sighed.

‘I need to leave,’ she thought tearfully, and prayed that like Billings, James would forget everything that had happened this evening.

Knowing that if she didn’t move now, she never would, Olivia reached down to cover his hand, stilling his fingers that were starting to slip between her thighs, and pulled his hand away.

“M?”

James’ voice, spoken sleepily in her ear, sent shivers trickling down Olivia’s spine, and a pulse of desire through her body.

‘Oh… not now. Please.’

“You okay?” James asked, his voice rough with sleep.

Olivia nodded, not trusting herself to speak as her body responded to the feeling of his hard frame pressing tightly against her as he stretched. He finished stretching, and suddenly Olivia found herself on her back, staring up into James’ intense blue eyes.

She swallowed hard when she saw that his pupils were still dilated, the almost wild need still present in the sapphire orbs.

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm…” Olivia smiled, reaching up to caress his cheek, feeling a surge of wetness pool between her legs as his eyes darkened, and he leaned closer.

“Did you enjoy your nap?” James asked, sliding a leg over, and between her thighs.

“Yes.”

“Good…” James murmured, lowering his mouth to hers in a loving kiss that very quickly grew more passionate as he pressed his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. “Because you’re going to need all your strength for what I want to do next.”

“Wha…?” Olivia’s question was swallowed by his mouth once again covering hers. “What do you…”

James moved his lips to Olivia’s ear, and he began to whisper all that he was planning to do to her, and with her. When he finished, he pulled back to look at her, and grinned at the raw look of desire he saw swimming in her blue eyes.

“And just how do you think we’re going to do that?” Olivia moaned, as James shifted lower to take a pebbled nipple between his lips. “I’m not as flexible as I used to be.”

“Very carefully,” James muttered around her tender flesh. “Very, very carefully… trust me…”

“Always…”

**~007~007~007~**

“JAMES!”

Olivia’s scream of his name reverberated throughout his bedroom, followed moments later by James’ hoarse yell of her name.

They fell back on the bed, both breathing heavily, their bodies glistening in the low light.

“Damn!” James managed between gulps of air. “That… that was…”

“Oh… yes…” Olivia nodded against his chest, as James pulled her into his arms. “I did not think that I could still… that I was still that flexible.” She lifted her head to look at him. “Or for that matter, that you were.”

James laughed, and pulled her closer, his hand once again finding, and caressing the tattoo on her shoulder blade as she settled her head on his chest. “Nice to know there is still some elasticity in these old bones.”

“Old my arse!” Olivia slapped his chest playfully. 

They fell into a comfortable silence.

After several minutes of fighting to keep her eyes open, Olivia lifted her head to see that James’ eyes were closed. “James?” she whispered, shifting slightly in his arms.

“Just resting my eyes a moment,” James replied in a low voice.

Olivia smiled as he slid a hand up to the back of her head, gently guiding it back down to his chest. Once she was snuggled against him, James’ arms tightened around her, and she realized that there would be no way to extract herself from his embrace.

She sighed.

 **~007~007~007~**

A warm swell of pleasure traveling through her body woke Olivia.

Her eyes snapped open, and turning her head, she saw James stretched out beside her, his feet next to her pillow while his upper body leaned over her, his fingers and mouth busy between her thighs.

Her eyes fell closed again, and she moaned his name, as his lips closed over and sucked on her clit. “James…”

James raised his head, and looked back at her with a large smile on his face, his fingers still stroking through her damp curls. “Look who’s decided to wake up, and join the party.”

Olivia couldn’t help smiling at him, moaning again as his fingers dipped inside her. “How long… oh fuck… how long was I asleep?”

“About an hour,” James answered, turning back to his ministrations.

“James what are you… ooh… mmm…” Her hips arched up off the bed.

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” James asked in reply, his tongue darting out to flick at her swollen, pink flesh.

“Mmm… oh Christ…” Olivia moaned, as a small orgasm washed over her. She lifted her head off the pillow, and reached out to lay her hand on his hip.

James turned to look at her.

“Mind if I join in the fun?”

James grinned, and shook his head. “Not at all. How do you want to do this?”

Olivia’s hand tightened on his hip, and she tugged gently. “Climb over, 007.”

James nodded, and quickly took position over her, his knees on either side of her head. He looked down between their bodies at her. “You okay like this?”

Olivia looked up at the sight of his rampant erection hanging before her eyes, filling her with a powerful wave of lust, and licked her lips. “Oh yes…”

James chuckled softly, then groaned deep in his throat at the feel of her slender fingers closing around his prick. He watched as she gently pulled him down, and wrapped her lips around the head. “M…”

Olivia pulled him from her mouth, and grinned at him as she licked her lips, humming her delight. “Don’t let me stop you…” she told him, giving him a pointed look.

James’ grin grew, then he turned back to the slick folds before him, and buried his face between her thighs. His tongue darted out to swirl around her clit before pulling the swollen bundle between his lips.

Olivia moaned at the sensations his talented mouth created, then once again licking her lips, she brought his erection back to her mouth. She took him as deep inside as she could, twirling her tongue around him before pulling him out from her lips to gently stroke his length.

James groaned against her sex, as one of her hands moved to fondle his balls while she began to move him in and out of her mouth. He dropped his head against her, the sensations from her attentions shooting through him. “M…” he murmured into her swollen folds, lifting his head to resume eating her out.

“God, you taste good,” Olivia heard him mutter, and arched her hips against the fingers he suddenly pressed inside her.

“James…” she gasped, as he slid his fingers in and out of her, his lips and tongue moving in concert with his thrusting digits. Her hand tightened briefly around his cock, and she drew him back into her mouth.

They continued to go down on each other, teasing and tormenting the other, bringing each other to the edge of release over and over until both were crazy with desire.

“James… please…” Olivia moaned around the head of his cock. “…close… so close…”

James smiled, and doubled his efforts, sucking hard on her clit, pressing his tongue against her over and over, and driving his fingers faster inside her until she began to buck beneath him.

“So close… so… clo… JAMES!” Olivia screamed his name, her orgasm crashing over her in a tidal wave of sensations.

James kept his fingers, and mouth in constant motion against her slick flesh until she cried out again, another powerful orgasm washing over her.

“Christ, James…” Olivia panted, as James eased, but did not stop the trusting of his fingers inside her. When she felt she was able to function again, Olivia returned her attention to the throbbing muscle hanging before her.

“M…” James groaned, as she sucked him deep into her mouth, her hand working furiously up and down the shaft of his cock, until he was unconsciously thrusting his hips against her. “Oh shit… M… so close…” James told her, and tried to move off her, but found that she’d wrapped a restraining arm around one of his thighs. “M… I’m gonna…”

“Come then…” she hummed around him. “Come, James…”

The vibrations of Olivia’s words around his cock was all it took, and with a loud shout of her name, James came, his release pulsing out of him in relentless waves of intense pleasure.

Olivia moaned as James emptied himself in her mouth, and swallowed every drop until she had milked him dry. She eased him from her mouth, and licked her lips. “You don’t taste so bad yourself,” Olivia told him, as James rolled them onto their sides.

James chuckled, as he slowly shifted, then crawled up beside her, and gathered her into his arms. He brought his mouth to hers, and kissed her passionately, moaning at the mixing of their flavours on their lips and tongues.

“Oh my…” Olivia gasped into his mouth. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve done that.”

“It’s been a while for me too,” James confessed, caressing her back as he tangled his legs with hers. “I hope it won’t be as long until the next time we do it.”

Olivia simply smiled, then leaned in to brush her lips over his, her fingers curling in the light sprinkling of hair. She wanted so much to tell him she felt the same way, but knew she couldn’t.

James smiled back, then ducked his head to ply soft kisses to her neck, and collarbone while his caresses slowly began to change from soothing to arousing. 

Olivia moaned softly, her head tilting back to allow him greater access to her throat, her hand gliding up and down his side while her legs moved restlessly against his.

“James…” Olivia moaned long minutes later when she felt his cock hardening against her belly. She shifted closer, rubbing herself against him.

“I want you…” James murmured against her skin. “I want you again… so bad…”

“I want you too,” Olivia replied, then gasped as his mouth closed around her hard nipple. 

James suckled at her generous breasts, moving back and forth between the two luscious mounds. He pulled and teased her nipples with his lips and tongue, his hands cupping and kneading whichever breast wasn’t in his mouth, until she was gasping his name repeatedly.

As James continued to feast at her chest, Olivia slipped a hand between their bodies to grasp his cock, wrapping her fingers around as much of him as could, then slowly began stroking him, smiling as he moaned around her breast.

“If you keep that up…” James murmured, planting opened-mouthed kisses to the smooth skin between her breasts, “this will be over way too soon.”

Olivia laughed softly, her hand still moving up and down the silky-steel length. “You don’t seem to be having a problem with that tonight…”

“You inspire me…” James told her, his mouth once again covering hers in a fervent kiss, then shifted onto his back, pulling her on top of him as he had earlier.

He grasped her face gently in his hands, as the nature of the kiss changed, becoming slow and languid as their hands began to leisurely explore each other’s bodies, heightening their arousal even more.

James slid his hands into Olivia’s hair, and deepened the kiss further. 

As the kiss continued, Olivia sensed a change in James.

His kisses were no longer ravenous, and needy.

Olivia realized in that instant that the drug had run its course. That James was no longer under its influence.

“M…?” James pulled out of the kiss, sensing that she was no longer with him, then sat up, guiding her legs around him so that she was sitting comfortably in his lap. “M, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Olivia met his eyes, seeing none of the wild need that had been present the last several hours, only tender concern. She was suddenly filled with uncertainty. 

“M?” James cupped her cheek, and stared deep into her eyes, the sudden hesitancy he saw in her blue depths confusing him. “Olivia?”

At his use of her name, Olivia felt her eyes well with tears, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around him. As much as she wanted this… wanted him… drug free… she didn’t know if she could continue, knowing she would need to keep him at arms’ length once more when the night was over. 

“M, did I do something wrong?” James asked in a quiet voice, his hands stroking up and down her back. “Am I pushing you?”

Olivia’s head flew up. “No! No, you did nothing wrong,” she told him emphatically, her hands framing his face. “It’s…”

“What?”

Their eyes held, and Olivia found herself drowning in the ocean of his eyes, losing herself in the emotions she could not quite believe she was seeing swimming the blue depths. Before she could change her mind, Olivia lowered her mouth to his in a ravenous kiss.

“M…” James murmured into her mouth as she continued her oral assault. “…M…”

“Love me, James…” she begged in a husky voice, grinding herself against his cock trapped between them. “Make love to me…”

“M… wait…” James moaned, as she shifted up on her knees, her hand slipping down between them to grasp his cock, and guide him to her slick sex. “Oh fuck…”

“J… James…” Olivia sighed his name, as she slowly lowered herself onto him, taking his cock completely inside her willing body. “Mmm… yes…”

“M…”

“Make love to me, James…” Olivia punctuated her plea by rising up, then sinking back down on his cock. She repeated the motion several times until James gripped her hips.

“Oh… God… M…” He drove up into her, and buried his face in her breasts, as their bodies thrust together.

Olivia closed her eyes, and her hands grasped at his head, pulling him away from her breasts as she sought out his mouth. She kissed him hungrily when their lips met, sucking his tongue into her mouth, then chasing it back into his.

“James…” she moaned, continuing to rock against him, taking him deeper and deeper inside her body with every thrust, grinding herself against him, trying to relieve the pressure, but only increasing it.

“M! Fuck, yes… M!” James groaned, his hands holding tight to her hips, guiding her almost frantic movements above him.

Olivia could feel her release nearing, and as much as her body craved the sweet oblivion her orgasm would bring, she wasn’t ready for this to end. To leave the hot haven of James’ arms, the feeling of him hard, and throbbing inside her, buried so completely that even just breathing sent intense vibrations coursing through her.

“James… mmm… ooh…” she panted against his lips, her forehead resting on his as they moved closer to the edge, the feelings almost overwhelming in their intensity.

Olivia’s body was on fire. She could feel the blood coursing through her veins, hear it pounding in her ears as she pressed closer, thrust harder, clung tighter, her lips blistering his in an impassioned kiss as she rode him hard.

James’ grip tightened on Olivia’s hips, sensing the quiet desperation in her frantic movements on, and above him. “M…” James murmured against her mouth as he tried to get her to slow down her movements. “M, slow down… we have time.”

“No…” Olivia shook her head. “I… nee… can’t… oh… James…”

“I know, M…” James replied, unable to stop his body from thrusting up into hers, his own desperation bubbling up inside him. “I need… oh fuck, you feel good…”

Olivia’s arms and legs tightened around him even more, pressing herself closer to him, and with each drive of their bodies against each other, they drove themselves higher and higher, the sensations growing stronger and stronger until both were lost in the maelstrom of sexual nirvana, the world outside James’ bedroom no longer existing for either of them.

Their eyes locked, and then suddenly they were both there, crying out each other’s names, their bodies thrashing against each other as they shattered with their mutual orgasms, their bodies in exquisite harmony.

“James…” Olivia sobbed his name, as the pure and explosive pleasure flowed through her. “Oh… God… ohgodohgodohgod….”

James held her tightly to him, his body rocking beneath hers as his world spun, and careened around him, the sensations from his release searing through his veins. “M!”

They clung to each other, their foreheads resting together, neither one wanting to let go of the other as they continued to shudder in each other’s arms, panting for breath as they murmured their names over and over.

Hands soothingly caressed sweaty backs as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

“Hang on…” James told her in a quiet voice.

“Wha…” Olivia raised her head as James tightened his arms around her, pulling her with him as he lay back on the bed. She stretched her legs out alongside his, careful to keep his softening cock locked inside her body, not yet ready to have him leave her, or to leave the haven of his embrace.

“This is nice,” James said, his breath ruffling her hair, his hands still stroking her body, slipping down to caress her arse, then up along her back to her hair. “Holding you… making love to you…”

Olivia blinked back the tears that had suddenly formed in her eyes, and shifted against him, still not wanting to leave his arms, but knowing if she didn’t leave now, she never would. Swallowing hard, she lifted her head from his chest, and pushed herself up onto her arms, then smiled down at him.

“You are so beautiful, M.” James smiled up at her, his hand cupping her cheek.

“Thank you,” Olivia whispered, leaning back down to brush a soft kiss against his lips as she made a move to roll off him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, holding her in place.

“It’s time for me to go, James.”

“Why?”

Olivia bit her lip, then shook her head. “It just is, 007.” she told him, then shifted off him.

James heard her whimper softly as his cock slipped from the warmth of her sex, but before she could climb out of the bed, he sat up, and gathered her into his arms, pulling her back tightly against his chest.

“James, please let me go.” she pleaded with him quietly.

“Not until you tell me why,” James said. “After the hours we’ve just spent together, finally, after all these years, why are you so anxious to leave?”

“It was the drug, James! It wasn’t you!” Olivia responded in a tight voice.

Behind her, James’ face softened, and his arms tightened around her. He pressed his lips to her ear, and spoke in a low voice. “M, have you even asked yourself why the drug didn’t work the way it was supposed to on me?”

Olivia nodded. She had wondered.

“It did not work how they’d hoped because no other woman would do for me. Not anymore,” James told her, and gently bit her earlobe. “Only you, M.”

Olivia shook her head.

“Yes.” James insisted, then raised his left hand to cup her right cheek, and turned her head to look at him. “I’ve fancied you for years, but it wasn’t until Skyfall, and that terrible moment when you died in my arms, that I realized just how much you truly meant to me.” He stroked his thumb over her cheekbone, then said softly, “I love you, Olivia.”

Olivia’s breath caught in her throat, and she felt her heart begin to race. “I love you too,” she whispered before she could stop herself, her heart winning out over her mind.

A large smile spread across James’ face.

“But, James…” He stroked his thumb over her lips to stop her.

“No buts,” he told her. “I know this won’t be easy. You’re still my boss, which means we’ll have to be discreet. But we’re both professionals, so I know we can keep things on that level at work until we both retire. Which is coming sooner than either of us is ready for.”

She nodded. Retirement, as much as she hated to think about it, was looming on the horizon.

“I’ve always hated the idea of retiring.” James continued. “The thought of no longer feeling useful, of not being able to make a difference, but now…”

“Now?” Olivia repeated quietly.

James tightened his arm around her waist, drawing her closer. “Now I have a life with you to look forward to. If you’re willing to give us a shot.”

“James…” Olivia bit her lip, feeling uncharacteristically uncertain. Normally she was able to suppress her feelings for James, her desires, but the last several hours in his arms appeared to have taken that ability from her. She wanted to say yes… Christ, did she ever, but there were so many factors to consider. The most obvious one being their age difference. While it was never a problem in her fantasies, reality was something completely different.

His thumb caressed her lips again, as he held her eyes. He could see a myriad of emotions swirling in the blue depths, love and fear dominating them all. “I know what you’re thinking,” he said softly. “And I want you to know now that your age is not, and never has been, a factor.”

“How can it not be?” she asked him in a quiet voice.

“Because it’s simply not,” James answered. “I know you’re older than I am, Olivia, but it makes no difference to how I feel about you. It never has.” He paused, and took a deep breath. “And while it’s not something I like to dwell on, realistically I know there is a very real chance you could die before me.” James shifted so that he was sitting facing her, then grasped her hands in his. “But I could also slip in the shower tomorrow, and break my neck, or be hit by a car the moment my feet hit the pavement. There are no guarantees in life, Olivia, you know that, which is why we need to grab hold of what we’ve found, and not let go.”

Olivia’s fingers tightened around his.

James smiled, and squeezed back. “I’m scared too, Olivia. Christ, I’ve never been in a real relationship before.”

“What about Vesper?”

James shook his head. “What I had with Vesper was not a relationship. It was a fling,” he replied. “And I can honestly tell you that what I feel for you far surpasses anything I may have thought I felt for her.”

Olivia’s heart quickened its beat as he released her hand to cup her cheek.

“What do you say, Olivia? Are you willing to give us a shot?”

Olivia covered his hand with hers, holding him against her cheek. “Yes,” she told him, and immediately felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she gave in to her heart’s desire. Olivia scrambled closer, and straddled his lap, framing his face in her small hands. “Yes, James. I am very willing to give us a shot.”

“Do you mean it?” James asked, his hands resting on her hips.

“When have you ever known me to say something I don’t mean?” Olivia asked him with an arch of her eyebrow.

James chuckled. “Good point.”

Olivia smiled, laughing softly herself. She stroked her thumb over his cheeks as he’d done to hers earlier. “I do love you, James.” she whispered, then lowered her mouth to his in a loving kiss, sighing happily when James wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, as he kissed her back.

“Do you know what I would like to do now?” James murmured against her lips as their kiss slowly tapered off into a series of soft, breathless touches.

“Oh god, James…” Olivia moaned, and lifted her head.

“Not that!” James laughed, then grinned. “Well, not yet anyway.”

Olivia giggled, then combed her fingers through his tousled hair. 

“I don’t think I could make love to you again right now even if I wanted to,” he admitted quietly, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

“It’s all right, James. I don’t think I could either,” she told him, tracing a finger over the curve of his ear. “So what is it you wanted to do?”

“How would you like to share a nice, hot bath?”

Olivia smiled, and brushed another soft kiss to his lips. “I would love that.”

“Good,” James replied. He gave her another kiss, then eased her off his lap, before climbing out of the bed. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Olivia nodded, then watched as he padded barefoot across the room, her eyes locked on his very delectable arse until he disappeared into the bathroom. She fell back onto the bed, and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

She startled when she felt James’ arms slide beneath her a few moments later, and opened her eyes just as he lifted her from the bed to cradle her against his chest, then carry her through to the bathroom.

**~007~007~007~**

Olivia relaxed back James with a low moan, as the hot water surrounded her.

“Are you all right?”

“Yes,” she answered. “Just a little sore.”

“Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” she told him, absently stroking his thigh. “It’s just been a while since I’ve had so thorough a workout.”

James chuckled, and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Are you sure? I wasn’t too rough? Some moments are a little fuzzy.”

“Which is to be expected with the drug,” Olivia replied, then sought to reassure him. “No, James, you weren’t too rough at all. Quite the opposite actually.”

“You’re not just saying…” His voice trailed off when she sat up, and turned to give him a pointed look. He grinned sheepishly at her. 

Olivia chuckled, then settled back into his embrace, sighing happily when James wrapped his arms around her. She laid her arms over his, and laced her fingers with his.

“Nothing can change between us professionally.”

“I know.”

“If a mission comes up, and you’re the right man for the job, I won’t hesitate to send you, even if it is dangerous.”

“I would be insulted if you didn’t.”

Olivia nodded. She’d expected nothing less. James was not her best agent for nothing.

She snuggled back against him, smiling when his arms tightened around her. “Now, I just need you to promise me two things.”

“Anything.”

“First, when we do retire, we retire together.”

“I promise.”

“And second, on our very last day at MI6,” she tilted her head back to look at him, and gave him a heated smile, “I want you to fuck me in my office, 007.”

James grinned, and slid his hands up to cup her breasts. “I promise…” He thumbed her nipples into hard, aching points, “…M.”


End file.
